Immortality is a cruel joke
by Sweetiebear
Summary: All it was, was a simple recon mission how did it end up becoming a rescue mission! And who the hell is this Titania? OCX?


Summary: All it was, was a simple recon mission how did it end up becoming a rescue mission! And who the hell is this Titania? OCX?

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I so not own anything made by DC comics, Warner Bros, or cartoon network, However

I do own the right to my original character and the rights to my story.

My name is Titania Al Ghul first daughter of Ra's Al Ghul I was born in the year 1853 to a foolish woman who believed that Ra's was the new saviour. Raised to be an assassin for about a hundred years I lived with my father never aging past my 20's. Always assuming a new identity when my jobs where done. Till one day I had to kill a child no older than the age of 10...I couldn't bring myself to take his life. From that point on I fled from my father and joined a circus under a new alias "Wendy Alions the flying trapeze artist with no bounds" there I met a handsome fellow named Richard he worked as the ring leader at the time. For 20 years I lived alongside him and eventually gave birth to a beautiful daughter.

Happy in my new life I couldn't of been happier till that late performance when I fell off the trapeze and broke my neck...I woke up just as the cops showed up, Breathing heavily I was confused...I remembered the pain of dying, that's when he showed up. My father smiled as he approached me letting out a laugh, "My dearest Titania I'm so glad I have found you."

Ever cautious of him I demanded to know what he had done to me why was I still alive! I had thought eternal youth and a long life line were the only things he had cursed me with.

"Oh darling you were given a special gift while your mother carried you... the gift of immortality, you do not age, you do not die, you are my greatest creation ever!" I shuddered as he approached. "Now we don't have much time we have an appointment with a special client."

"I don't kill anymore." I said standing meeting his eyes. "Not for you or anyone else," suddenly Ra's started laughing like a lunatic.

"My dear I'm not here to assign you to a target I'm here to collect you. You see such a disobedient child could never be of any use to the clan however...I found someone who will secure you a new home." Little did I know at the time the home was a dungeon owned by Vandal Savage. At first it seemed he only wished to spend time in the company of another old soul sharing in the vast knowledge of his long life...however that quickly changed when he learned my longevity wasn't my only gift.

I had spent a good 20 years with him talking about science,law ,chemistry and physics till on that one day a young lab assistant decided he wanted me for himself and he stabbed me. Bleeding out I watched as he finished himself off and Vandal came into the room...I awoke strapped to a table in a basement lab. Spotting Vandal I called out to him demanding to know why I was strapped in. He approached and cupped my face and smiled at me before saying "oh my dear sweet Titania, you are Here for me to learn why death does not take us." Moving his hand away he called for the lab technician to begin the experiments...

I remember the first two well it was a young female scientist min 20's later 30's she was a beautiful woman long black hair pulled up in a bun all the time. Her name escapes me but that's to be expected when you have lived this long. She was experimenting in gene manipulation focusing on my mutation as she called it and in changing the gene that affects hair colour. Needless to say it was a long time of just being cut into and prodded. Eventually my heart gave out...and when I woke up the young one was smiling to herself she had succeeded in one of the departments sadly it wasn't the one Vandal had wanted.

The next one was a older gentleman about 40-50 dark skin but the most shocking blue eyes anyone could ever see. I liked the way his eyes moved over everything he was working on. But sadly he didn't last too long...cut the wrong valve I guess next thing I know I'm awake and there's another one. This continued for years on end till a stupid young intern fell for me. I have to admit he was a cutie by the name of peter skinny boy lots of freckles he would often come in and talk to me about anything and everything it was sweet then one day I guess he couldn't stand not being able to have me. He snapped killed the guards killed the scientist and cut me free...quite a noble act but I couldn't risk letting vandal find me so I mixed us a drink once we were free we drank and fell asleep only he never woke up.

That brings us to the present I now live in the very castle I was trapped in waiting...waiting for the day when he comes back so I can kill him.


End file.
